


Kill and Desire

by ahominecchii



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Getting off, Hisoka is just a bit of a freak okay, Imagination, Masturbation in Shower, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Violence, Violent Fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahominecchii/pseuds/ahominecchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am literally so sorry, I didnt want to write this honestly but I did because I had this nagging voice in my head telling me to write it because it'd be so good and yet it took me like 5 days to write because I couldn't go through with it because it's embarrassing and yet here I am, posting this... what have I become...</p><p>p.s This is my first hxh fic so I hope it's not too terrible, if ive got anything wrong or you seen any mistakes you wanna point out please do! T_T</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kill and Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I am literally so sorry, I didnt want to write this honestly but I did because I had this nagging voice in my head telling me to write it because it'd be so good and yet it took me like 5 days to write because I couldn't go through with it because it's embarrassing and yet here I am, posting this... what have I become...
> 
> p.s This is my first hxh fic so I hope it's not too terrible, if ive got anything wrong or you seen any mistakes you wanna point out please do! T_T

The best thing about being on the 200th floor of heavens arena was the rooms, each room was distanced enough from the other so your neighbour couldn’t hear what you got up to outside of fighting, whether it be talking about tactics to defeat other players, playing a spot of gambling or trying to release your pent up sexual frustration in the shower, which was exactly why Hisoka had no desire to leave that floor.

As the steaming water patted against his pale skin he couldn’t stop thinking about Gon’s expression when he faced him in their previous match, the look of anger, resentment and hatred that filled in his youthful looks had affected him in more ways than one, the urge to kill him was strong but Hisoka wasn’t stupid, he didn’t just want to kill the boy, he wanted to fight him, to see him use his full strength which wasn’t now, if he killed Gon in their match it would only leave him feeling disappointed and cheated so he promised himself he’d wait, wait until the younger was at his most powerful state and then that’s when he’d attack, but the more Hisoka thought about the pending showdown between them the more it fed his sexual appetite; which proved to be difficult for a busy man such as himself.

A strangled moan echoed throughout the bathroom as Hisoka worked his fingers gentle over himself, he was in no hurry; he was alone in his room with no plans for the rest of the night so he decided to take his time and treat himself, during the day he’s busy planning and during the night he’s putting those plans into action so tonight was his night; a night where he could relax and enjoy himself.

A smile crawled upon his lips as the feeling of his teasing finally started taking its toll, he inhaled sharply and ran a hand through his slick hair, he moved his thumb to the head and gently started circling the tip which caused him to inhale deeper and allowed his thoughts to wonder to a deeper place, a place he was all too familiar with…

 

o0o

 

_The blood-curdling scream that filled his ears caused Hisoka’s eyes to rolled into the back of his head, he moaned slightly and tightened his grip on Gon’s leg, with the boys arms already disabled he was unable to drag himself to safety and with his friends out of the picture Hisoka could just about do anything he wanted to him, he heard the boy beg for his life, ask him to let him go but all of these things only added to Hisoka’s arousal, he held the boy down and stomped on his leg again, feeding off the screams and pained cries the other had to offer, this is what he wanted, the distressed screams of the youth was what kept him young, it's a secret he’d never share but it did. Hisoka’s breathing increased as he watched the scarlet liquid drip into Gon’s eyes, blinding him and leaving him unable to see what Hisoka will do next, it was no fun if he couldn’t watch, he wanted Gon to see what he was doing to him, to know the man causing him more pain than hades ever could, he needed it._

_Hisoka bent down and licked the blood from the sockets, shivering as the shrill metallic taste coated his tongue and lifted a hand to his lips so he could groan in pleasure._

_“So good” Hisoka whispered and licked each finger slowing, trying to savour the unique taste._

_“You taste so good it’s turning me on”_

_He could hear the choked breathing of the other as he laid on the dusty ground unmoving and frightened for his life, this was something he should of known would happen, Hisoka was too strong for him and yet he continued to move forward, to act upon his emotions; he caused his own downfall._

_One foot stepping on Gon’s throat would crush his windpipe if he applied enough pressure and if the thrashing of the boys head was anything to go by Hisoka thinks he’d hit the nail right on the head, with unusable arms to stop him the only thing Gon could do is accept his faith and wait for the cold hand of the reaper to guide him into the next life._

 

 

o0o

 

 

The falling water from the shower head did nothing to mask Hisoka’s whimpers as he worked himself closer and closer to his climax, his mind was running wild with thoughts of what he could do and how could do them, images of seeing Gon’s blood soaked body laying by his feet filled his mind as his hand worked over himself faster, lost in a new world Hisoka stumbled backwards until his back hit the glass door of his shower and tilted his head back in desperation for a release, his fantasies, his day dreams all coming to life in vivid imagery before his closed eyes was too much to bare, one damp hand found its way to his left nipple and rubbed with the same speed as the hand on his cock, causing him to arch off the door.

“Oh Gon” he sighed to himself; too lost in pleasure to realise he was speaking aloud.

“I c-can’t wait to break you”

Slender fingers pulled at the fleshy nub, turning dark pink as Hisoka’s fingernails scratched over them.

“I want to kill you so much” Running one hand through his hair Hisoka gripped his multi-coloured locks tightly as a familiar warmth subsided in the pit of his stomach, he stroked his hand faster over his swelling cock, feeling the pressure intensify with every pull, his chest heaved as he pulled on his hair harder; almost like he was trying to ground himself for the climax yet to come.

“Let me kill you” Hisoka whispered as he stroked harder, his other hand left his hair and dropped to his tightening balls, he knew he could finish this within seconds but decided against it after weighting out his options in his pre orgasmic haze.

His fingers fondled his shaven balls until a choked breath involuntarily escaped Hisoka’s lips, his once open eyes fluttering back shut to imagine one more thing before he came.

_“Please H-Hisoka… don’t kill me please…” the tears of youth, it’s been so long since he’d tasted it, craved it daily and yet it was nowhere to be found, as he bent down to lick up the salty substance from Gon’s cheeks he couldn’t help but put the dying boy through a little bit more pain, a queen of hearts infused with Nen to the stomach, Hisoka leaned back and watched as every expression under the sun wiped across the young’uns face, it was a master piece, truly something to remember and Hisoka could only thank the devil for allowing him to witness it just in time._

Hisoka released a grunt into the misty air as he came hard, his juices painting the tiled walls only to be washed away in the same second, a shower was the best place to relive yourself, it washed away all evidence of actions within it and left you with only your memories.

Hisoka let his head hang as he watched a bit of himself swirl down the drain, he was still breathing heavily with an open mouth and flared nostrils to try and take in as much oxygen as possible but with the air so steamy it probably wasn’t the best place to try and clear his lungs.

Hisoka twisted the shower knob until the water ceased and pulled the door open, the cold air that hit his wet body caused him to shiver and reach for a towel, but for his hair, he’d let his body dry by itself, when he walked around naked a part of him felt free, not just free in the obvious sense but free of the life he currently had, he had nothing weighting him down and nothing to worry about, for about 30 minutes of his life Hisoka forgot that he was a feared killer and just relaxed his mind.

As he walked from the bathroom to the main room Hisoka stopped by the large window and peered over, Padokea was a beautiful city, day or night, it was always full of life and there was nothing boring about watching the people as they chatted away with their friends or got to work, it was soothing to watch, the people below looked so small and defensive-less, it was magical.

Hisoka clicked his joints as he stood watching the city drying his hair, he didn’t know how long he’d have to wait but if it meant his fantasy would come true he’d wait thousand years, he was only 26 after all, he was still young and full of life, he still had a good few years before all reckless fighting would start to take its toll on his health, until then he’d get stronger until Gon didn't know what hit him, he was okay with waiting a few years.

The memory of beating Gon to a pulp was still fresh in Hisoka’s mind and despite fact he had just gotten off the slight twitch in his lower half hadn’t gone unnoticed.

“Oh?” he coo’d as he looked down. “You’re pretty awake tonight aren’t you?”

Hisoka sighed loudly and walked over to the door with his towel over his head, with a single movement he clicked the lock and walked over to his bed, like he said he was still young and full of energy and with his thoughts running wild like this he could predict that tonight was going to be an eventful night in itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @donquixotedo  
> Tumblr: @corazonope 
> 
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
